Imprevisível, inesperado e improvável
by Adara Black
Summary: Blaise Zabini tem 17 anos e está entediado com a vida. Quando ele esbarra na esquisitona da escola ele aprende que a vida não tem que ser só sobre o que você vê. One-shot. BZLL DMGW. TRADUÇÃO.


Imprevisível, inesperado e improvável

Por Sannikex

Tradução por Adara Black

Disclaimer: Se eu fosse esperta o suficiente para ser dona do universo de Harry Potter eu não estaria aqui, estaria?Tsk.

Sinopse: Blaise Zabini tem 17 anos e está entediado com a vida. Quando ele esbarra na esquisitona da escola ele aprende que a vida não tem que ser só sobre o que você vê. One-shot. BZLL DMGW. TRADUÇÃO.

N/T: Blaise e Luna é o shipper mais lindo e fofo do mundo (admitam) e precisa de mais fics em português. Então, aqui estou eu tentando divulgar esse shipper. Aproveitem!

N/A: Minha primeira fic Blaise/Luna!É só um capítulo, então não esperem atualizações. Eu espero que vocês gostem ainda que não esteja betada.

Ele havia deixado o calor da lareira do salão comunal por isso. Ele realmente desejava que não tivesse ainda que soubesse que não teria sido capaz de agüentar mais lá dentro. Suas vestes giravam dramaticamente enquanto ele rapidamente andava pelo corredor. Dinheiro, ele pensou, poderia comprar qualquer coisa. Suas vestes eram do mais caro alfaiate na Inglaterra e, portanto, elas giravam dramaticamente.

As pessoas pensavam que sonserinos tinham algum tipo de aula em que aprendiam como serem intimidadores e lá você aprendia como fazer suas vestes rodarem. Muito provavelmente. A verdade era simples, os estudantes mais novos imitavam os mais velhos que haviam aprendido, dentre outras coisas, a fazer entradas e saídas cheias de impacto. Ser intimidador era tudo sobre impacto. E por que diabos ele tinha que pensar sobre um assunto tão inútil? Não que ele tivesse muita coisa para pensar e sobre o que quer que ele pensasse ia em círculos até que ele estava de volta para onde havia começado, a sua vida horrível. Tudo era o mesmo, nada que ele não esperava acontecia. Até mesmo os seus companheiros sonserinos achavam que ele era esnobe porque nada parecia perturbá-lo. Ele realmente gostaria que algo o perturbasse. Mas nada fora do comum acontecia.

Talvez ele fosse muito bom em adivinhar o que iria acontecer, muito bom em ler as pessoas, saber seus próximos passos para nunca ser surpreendido por suas ações. Ele sabia, por exemplo, exatamente quais na sua casa iriam se juntar aos Comensais da Morte exceto por um. Draco Malfoy. Ele era um sujeito bem desagradável e era, como todo mundo, entediante o suficiente para dizer todas as coisas que eram esperadas que ele dissesse. Até recentemente, quando ele viu um movimento momentâneo nos olhos de Malfoy, e então se fora, mas ele sabia que havia visto. Era realmente possível que o Príncipe da Sonserina não fosse tão simples como ele parecia ser? Ele iria descobrir.

Ele virou em um corredor e estava ocupado com seus pensamentos. Acabou trombando direto em alguém.

"Desculpe, eu não vi você." Ele olhou para baixou e encontrou um par de grandes olhos azuis. Não o vira? A garota estava procurando por uma briga ou ela só era incrivelmente burra? Ela poderia ser, ele pensou enquanto se encontrava encarando-a; ela estava vestindo o conjunto de roupas mais estranho que ele já tinha visto. O cabelo estava no topo da cabeça; preso pela varinha, a gravata (Corvinal, ele notou) estava frouxa ao redor do pescoço junto com um colar que não poderia ser de outra coisa além de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, um suéter rosa com um desenho de um rato feio em shorts vermelhos, meia-calça verde limão e uma saia que o lembrava de como ele havia se sentido durante sua primeira ressaca.

"Você não sabe que é perigoso para menininhas vagar por aí depois do toque de recolher?", ele perguntou, a voz macia.

"Sim, eu sei. Se eu vir alguma, eu passarei o recado se você quiser." Ela olhou para ele complacentemente como se ele estivesse preocupado sobre menininhas em perigo nos corredores. "Mas eu não sei o seu nome…"

Ele teve que conter uma gargalhada. Ela com certeza não era previsível.

"É Zabini, Blaise Zabini." Ele havia esperado que ela reagisse de alguma forma ao seu nome, ele era, afinal de contas, bem conhecido na escola.

"Você é parente de Silas Zabini, que abriu uma loja de areia no Sahara?"

Ele estava começando a gostar dessa conversa!

"Não, eu acho que não… Mas, então, quem é você?"

"Eu sou Luna Lovegood."

Então essa era Di-Lua Lovegood! Ele havia ouvido falarem sobre ela no salão comunal e havia ficado um pouco curioso sobre ela.

"Aonde você está indo?"

"Nenhum lugar especial, é calmo à noite."

"Muito. Vejo você por aí, Lovegood."

"Boa noite, Blaise Zabini."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A próxima vez que ele a vira ela estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore, lendo. Seu cabelo estava solto e movendo livremente ao sabor do vento e era longo! Quando ela estivesse em pé, teria que alcançar seus quadris. Blaise chegou mais perto para ver se ele poderia tirar dela uma reação normal de medo.

"Olá, Lovegood", ele não podia impedir que sua voz se tornasse sedutora, havia muito tempo que uma garota o tinha interessado suficiente para ele abordá-la. Não que ele quisesse a garota; ela estava muito longe das divas egocêntricas que ele normalmente achava divertidas. Ela olhou pra cima e encarou-o com o olhar vazio. Por um momento ele achou que ela não o havia reconhecido, o que seria uma primeira. Sua aparência normalmente o ajudava a ser bem conhecido.

"Olá, Blaise Zabini." Ela virou uma página e continuou lendo. Só para irritá-la ele se sentou ao lado dela.

"O que você está lendo?" Ela não olhou pra ele, só enfiou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Guia para observação de espécies raras." Ele realmente não sabia como comentar aquilo. Todas as garotas com que ele havia falado liam romance ou os livros da escola.

"Você não tem tarefa?" Todos os sonserinos do sexto ano haviam reclamado de um ensaio para McGonagall a noite inteira. Ela virou uma página de novo.

"Sim." Ele franziu o rosto. A garota era uma corvinal e ela não estava fazendo seus deveres?

"Você tem certeza que é uma corvinal?"

"Eu não posso fazer meu dever porque alguém pegou meu livro e o escondeu. Eu realmente não estou com vontade de procurar." Ele enfiou a sola do sapato no solo, ela não era tão imprevisível, ela queria fazer seu dever de casa, mas não tinha o material.

"Então, alguém roubou seu livro?" Parecia que algum dos seus companheiros de casa estivera entediado ontem.

"Não. Eles pegam as minhas coisas e as escondem. Eles acham que é divertido." Ela virou a página novamente.

"Você quer dizer... Mas como eles pegam as suas coisas?"

"Eu não posso trancar meu dormitório, posso?"

"Seus colegas de casa fazem isso com você?" Sonserinos talvez não fossem tão leais uns aos outros, mas eles não se atacavam abertamente. Ela somente assentiu com a cabeça e ele só pode encará-la. Ela fechou o livro.

"Eu tenho que ir. Tenha um bom dia, Blaise Zabini."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele sentou no seu lugar usual com sua costa contra a parede e a vista para todas as mesas das casas. Essa manhã ele procurou pela estranha garota que o havia deixado ontem. Ela não estava lá e ele se concentrou no seu café-da-manhã. De vez em quando ele olhava pra ver se ela havia chegado. Ele definitivamente não queria pensar muito no por que ele fazia isso, mas ele sabia que ela havia prendido sua atenção como nenhuma outra garota havia feito antes. Ela era a primeira pessoa que o havia interessado. Não que ele gostasse dela ou algo assim, ela só era... interessante. Ele a viu entrar e passar pela mesa dele enquanto ele a seguia com os olhos. Quando ela alcançou a mesa dela os corvinais começaram a se mexer em seus assentos até que não havia espaço para ela. Ela continuou andando até que finalmente encontrou um espaço grande demais para os dois garotos ali preencherem.

"Este lugar está ocupado. Meu amigo invisível senta aqui." Os estudantes começaram a rir silenciosamente e ela endireitou-se.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu não vi você." Ela disse amavelmente para o espaço vazio entre os garotos que irromperam em uma gargalhada estrondosa. Então ela se levantou e olhou ao redor. Ele levantou-se rapidamente. Seus colegas de casa deveriam ser aqueles que o defendiam das outras casas, não os que o atacavam. Antes que ele soubesse o que iria fazer, não era mesmo problema dele, ela deixou o salão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele os ouviu antes de ver.

"Di-Lua! Di-Lua, Di-Lua Lovegood!" Ele andou mais rápido e virou um corredor. Demorou alguns segundos para que entendesse o que havia acontecido. Os sonserinos haviam esbarrado nela pra que ela derrubasse a mochila. Todo o conteúdo estava espalhado no chão e entre eles ela se abaixou para recolher. Os sonserinos estavam correndo pelo corredor gritando sobre Di-Lua Lovegood.

"Eu vou ajudá-la."

Ela olhou pra cima e ele viu que os olhos dela estavam claros, mas não tão focados.

"Tá tudo bem..." O olhar enevoado dela retornou para o chão. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e a ajudou a juntar os objetos que ela tinha na mochila.

"O que são todas essas coisas?"

"Ah, só alguns feitiços protetores e esta é uma planta para Neville que meu pai mandou do Peru e essas são algumas ervas que o Professor Snape não tem no seu armário e eu pensei em contar para ele..." Uma vez que tudo estava de volta à enorme mochila laranja dela, ele levantou e ofereceu sua mão para que ela se levantasse. Ela aceitou e a coisa mais boba de todas aconteceu, pequenos choques de eletricidade correram do pulso pelo braço dele e lhe deram calafrios. Rapidamente ele retirou a mão, mas ela não pareceu notar.

"Você tem mãos frias. Significa que você é sensível" Ela ergueu seus peculiares olhos na direção dos dele e ele se perguntou se você poderia olhar diretamente a alma dela se você somente olhasse por tempo suficiente.

"Eu pensei que era problema de circulação." Ela somente encolheu os ombros de um jeito 'claro, acredite no que você quiser, eu estou certa mesmo´ e Blaise percebeu porque ele se sentia tão arrebatado por ela. Ela defendia a si mesma e o que ela acreditava e não ligava a mínima para pessoas que não se importavam com ela. Era tão diferente de um sonserino que seguia a multidão e era popular com as pessoas certas. Ele na verdade a admirava.

"Tchau, Blaise." Ela o deixou em pé no corredor olhando sem fala atrás dela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava com um humor horrível no seu caminho de volta ao salão comunal da Sonserina; ele precisava irritar alguém. Ele estava para virar uma esquina quando viu Malfoy esgueirando-se pelo corredor em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Malfoy normalmente não se esgueirava; ele andava pomposamente como se fosse o dono da escola inteira. Ele estava indo torturar Potter e sua trupe? Malfoy era bastante obcecado com Potter e o que ele estava para fazer. Bem, se ele ia, Blaise podia ajudá-lo. Ele normalmente ficava longe do trio de ouro, mas essa noite ele estava irritado e eles iam funcionar muito bem para ele extravasar sua irritação. Silenciosamente, ele seguiu seu companheiro de casa.

Ele pensou que o havia perdido quando ele virou em um corredor que se dividia em três, mas então ele ouviu um som abafado à direita e o seguiu. O que ele encontrou fez com que ele congelasse de puro choque. Certo, _era_ Malfoy, mas ele não estava sozinho. Weasley estava lá também. A garota, e Malfoy a tinha pressionado contra a parede com suas longas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e suas mãos no seu cabelo claro. Eles estavam se beijando fortemente e Blaise percebeu a surpresa sendo substituída por divertimento. Que excelente material para chantagem! Tão silenciosamente quanto ele havia chegado ele deixou-os com os suspiros da Weasley fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava vazio exceto por Malfoy e isso o servia perfeitamente. O loiro estava lendo na frente do fogo e Blaise sentou-se próximo a ele, esparramando-se confortavelmente.

"Então, Malfoy, encontrou alguma ruiva bonita ultimamente?" Ele tinha que admirar o controle de Malfoy realmente, ele nem mesmo hesitou.

"Eu pensei que você preferia loiras, Zabini."

"Ah, eu prefiro. Eu estava pensando sobre você." Ele cruzou as longas pernas no tornozelo. Seu colega de casa levantou uma sobrancelha e virou uma página no livro.

"E, diga-me, por favor, Zabini, do que você está atrás?"

"Deixe-me ver... De alguns fatos chocantes sobre os quais ninguém sabe, por exemplo." Malfoy fechou o livro e lhe deu um olhar duro. Blaise olhou dentro das órbitas cinzas com o sentimento de que ele estava sendo medido. Finalmente o loiro recostou-se em sua poltrona.

"Eu fico com a irmãzinha do Weasley admiradora do Potter, sim. Eu gosto, ela gosta e me dá uma vantagem sobre o trio. Não que eu fosse falar para alguém, nunca." Com um sorriso cruel ele pegou seu livro e saiu da sala sem pressa.

Blaise sorriu maldosamente na direção do fogo. Malfoy era bom, muito bom mesmo, mas ele também era. Malfoy, sabendo ou não, se importava com a sua 'relação' com a Weasley mais do que ele queria admitir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de observá-la por dois meses e falar com ela ocasionalmente, Luna Lovegood ainda o confundia. Os únicos amigos dela pareciam ser a irmãzinha do Weasley e o trio. E talvez aquele estranho do Longbottom. Ninguém na casa dela. Por alguma razão, aquilo o incomodava.

Era uma terça-feira ordinária com nuvens pesadas anunciando a chuva sob a cabeça da população estudantil quando Blaise entrou no salão principal para o café-da-manhã. Lovegood estava caminhando na frente dele e como de costume ele não podia impedir que seus olhos a seguissem. Por causa disso ele viu que todos os corvinais discretamente se mexiam em seus assentos para que não houvesse lugar para ela. Ele apressou o passo e pegou a mão dela. Ela virou-se e ele inclinou-se próximo a orelha dela.

"Por que você não senta comigo, Lovegood?" Ele viu que todo o salão notou o gesto dele quando ele colocou uma mão ao redor da fina cintura dela e a guiou em direção da mesa da Sonserina onde seus colegas estavam em diferentes estágios de choque. Eles sabiam que ele pegava pesado com as garotas, mas Di-Lua Lovegood?

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu a mais nova Weasley sentar-se no seu lugar e quando ela sentiu seus olhos nela ela o olhou aprovando e assentiu. Ele acenou com a cabeça de volta, quase imperceptivelmente.

"Por que você quer que eu sente na mesa da Sonserina?" Lovegood o olho com seus olhos azuis e foi fácil encontrar uma resposta.

"Eu aprecio sua companhia e não gosto muito de corvinais."

"Por que você não gosta da Corvinal?" Ela subitamente pareceu severa. Como ela podia ser leal a uma casa onde todo mundo a excluía? Gentilmente agora, Zabini!

"Bem, não tem nada a ver com a casa, eu só acho que a maioria das pessoas de lá são um pouco... míopes." Ela pareceu pensar por um tempo.

"Eu acho que eles podem ser um pouco míopes. Eu sou na verdade a única na minha casa que acredita que Crumple-Horned Snorkacks existem." Ele não tinha idéia do que um Crumple-Horn... o que seja, mas ele assentiu e ela se deixou ser levada para a mesa dele. Ele a sentou ao lado de Malfoy e sentou-se do outro lado dela, com suas costas para o salão. Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada; Blaise sabia um pouco demais sobre a sua vida pessoal. Após o café-da-manhã mais anormal, e o mais agradável do ano todo Lovegood disse tchau e desapareceu pelas portas de entrada para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. A matéria favorita dela. Ele não achava que jamais havia conhecido alguém que gostasse das aulas daquele Hagrid tolo. Ele não tinha conhecido alguém que se movesse com tanta graça exceto talvez pela sua mãe. Luna Lovegood flutuava.

Ele não percebeu que estivera perdido em pensamentos e provavelmente encarando o vazio um pouco idiotamente até que Malfoy clareou sua garganta.

"Eu sabia que você preferia as loiras, mas não que você preferia as esquisitonas." Blaise espertou-se e não conseguiu suprimir a raiva que as palavras de seu colega de casa haviam causado. Ele inclinou-se até que estava a somente alguns centímetros do rosto de Malfoy.

"Eu sabia que você gostava das fogosas, mas não que você gostava das traidoras do sangue." Ele viu a mesma raiva que ele sabia que queimava nos seus olhos nos olhos cinza do loiro. Ambos perceberam isso e as mãos demorando-se nas varinhas abaixaram-se. Eles só compartilharam um olhar de entendimento mútuo e contato sem palavras antes de assentir e andar em direções diferentes. Porque, quisessem eles reconhecer ou não, eles estavam ambos apaixonados por garotas que eram o oposto de toda a sua criação.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merda, merda, merda! Como, pelas cuecas de Merlin, isso tinha acontecido? Ele, Blaise Zabini, apaixonado? O pensamento era risível. Mas rir era a última coisa que Blaise tinha vontade de fazer agora enquanto ele circulava pelos corredores abarrotados, xingando baixo, fazendo estudantes mais jovens esconderem-se da sua vista. Sem pensar em para onde estava indo ele subiu as escadas. E acabou na Torre de Astronomia, deserta à luz do dia.

O lugar onde seu coração normalmente calculava friamente seus sentimentos antes de deixá-los transparecer estava doendo e ele encostou-se na parede, encarando sem ver o terreno. Ele não tinha visto a linda vista antes, na verdade. Quando ele tinha aula aqui em cima era muito escuro e a outra razão para estar aqui era ficar com alguma garota, então ele não havia prestado nenhuma atenção para a paisagem arrebatadora em baixo, preferindo o fecho do sutiã da garota escolhida. Quantas garotas ele havia trazido aqui? Muitas, ele não era do tipo que contava. Somente pessoas que tinham que tentar contavam. Blaise Zabini poderia ter quem ele quisesse. Com exceções de Granger, a garota Weasley e as lésbicas.

Mas ele não as queria. Ele queria uma loira esbelta que não tinha nenhuma vez expressado nenhum tipo de vontade de desejá-lo. Ele virou e esmurrou a parede com seu punho, recostando a cabeça na superfície de pedra fria. Ele não havia pedido por isso, não havia pedido para lembrar como havia sentido ter seu braço ao redor da cintura dela, não havia pedido para ansiar por falar com ela, não havia pedido para sonhar com aqueles olhos azuis. Ainda assim, acontecia.

Ouvindo o sino, ele percebeu que havia perdido duas aulas e era hora do almoço. Ele não sentia vontade de descer e ser questionado sobre suas andanças. Mas então ele não a veria até o jantar...

Que diabos aquela garota havia feito com ele? Na sua descida ele alimentou sua raiva dela, obtusamente negando que ele estava com raiva de si mesmo. Mas o que quer que ela tivesse feito ele ainda era Blaise Zabini. Ele ainda possuía a formidável aparência passada pela mãe dele e, de acordo com ela, pelo pai dele também. Ele ainda tinha a habilidade de mentir e fazê-lo bem. Ele ainda tinha o seu charme que o havia feito perder a virgindade bem antes mesmo de Malfoy que era quase tão bonito quanto ele. Ele iria ter Luna Luvegood, ele se prometeu. Ele iria cortejá-la até tirá-la do chão, ela iria implorar por ele antes que ele tivesse acabado e então, então ela não seria diferente de todas as outras garotas que ele já tinha tido. Então ele não iria mais sofrer dessa ridícula obsessão. Ele passou pelas portas do salão principal e seus olhos procuraram e encontraram a cabeça loira que estavam procurando. E assim começa...

Ela estava sentada com uma revista de cabeça pra baixo que ele reconheceu como o ridículo O Pasquim, do qual o pai dela era o editor-chefe. Ele deslizou para o lado dela e sentiu a mudança no ar que o disse que a atenção de todo mundo estava nele.

"Ei, Lovegood", ele usou o tom que normalmente fazia as mulheres fracas e ela olhou para cima, sorrindo educadamente.

"Olá, Blaise", ela disse na sua voz sonhadora e ele se pegou perguntando do que ela era feita. Nenhum traço de paquera no comportamento dela. Ele começou a se sentir um pouco enjoado e percebeu que ele estava nervoso. Ele, o frio, intocável, que _sempre_ tinha a vantagem nas suas 'relações' estava nervoso por causa da falta de resposta dela. Ele não tinha mais vontade de fazer isso em público.

"Eu estava pensado se você gostaria de sair algum dia?" Ela focou nele subitamente e ele sentiu um pouquinho da sua confiança voltar.

"Sair? Você quer dizer se encontrar? Como amigos?" Ele questionou se deveria pegar o que podia ter, mas aconteceu dele vislumbrar um garoto da Corvinal que estava sorrindo maldosamente e sussurrando alguma coisa para os seus amigos que se sacudiam com uma gargalhada silenciosa.

"Não, eu quero dizer como um encontro." A risada morreu e ele sentiu uma dose de convencimento preenchê-lo. Mas ele iria forjar enquanto o ferro estava quente e todo mundo na mesa estava quieto. Ele se levantou, inclinou-se próximo a orelha dela e sussurrou alto o suficiente para quase todo mundo ouvir, "Pense sobre isso… por favor" Ele pegou sua varinha e com um feitiço não-verbal transfigurou a colher dela em uma rosa branca, então beijou a mão dela e saiu do salão.

O dia passou com pessoas encarando, apontando e suspirando. Ele só sorria maliciosamente para eles. Na aula de Transfiguração ele sentou no fundo. Nenhum dos amigos dele havia sentando com ele nas aulas o dia inteiro. Ele podia, ah, tão facilmente seguir os pensamentos deles de que ele havia enganado a eles e às suas reputações e era fraco demais para estar na presença deles. Ele não podia impedir de virar os olhos pra eles. Mentalmente, é claro, Zabinis não rolavam os olhos. Enquanto o relógio batia Malfoy entrou passeando e deixou seu olhar vagar pelos sonserinos na sala que imediatamente abriram espaço para ele. Com um sorriso de escárnio na direção deles que dizia que eles estavam muito abaixo dele que ele não podia nem agüentar sentar perto, ele sentou ao lado de Blaise.

"O quê, nada de comentários mordazes sobre a minha escolha de companhia?" Ele perguntou ao Malfoy que se recostou em sua cadeira.

"Muitos. Mas todos insultam a _minha_ escolha de companhia." Blaise não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Eu sei."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava no seu caminho de volta a sala comunal com Malfoy quando alguém o chamou. Ele se sentiu ridículo porque seu coração começou a bater mais forte quando ele percebeu que era Luna. Malfoy escorou-se na parede e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele obviamente sabia a razão exata pela qual Blaise parecia estar sofrendo. Com um sorriso sabido ele esperou que a garota loira os alcançasse. Um pouco sem fôlego ela parou na frente deles e olhou um pouco confusa para Malfoy. Blaise assentiu para ele e ele deu os ombros, começando a andar pelo corredor.

"Desapareçam", o loiro latiu para alguns corvinais do quinto ano que encaravam o sonserino e a companheira de casa deles. Blaise viu o medo de Malfoy lutar contra a vontade de ouvir a conversa dele e de Luna. O medo venceu e com um olhar convencido por cima dos ombros Malfoy desfilou pelo corredor agora vazio. Ele olhou de volta para Luna.

"É verdade que você me chamou para sair por causa de uma aposta?" Ele piscou surpreso.

"Não! Quem lhe disse isso?" Ela deu os ombros.

"Eu escutei algumas garotas no banheiro." Ele sentiu a raiva começar a ferver no seu sangue mais uma vez. Por que era tão difícil para as pessoas cuidarem somente dos próprios problemas?

"Escute Lo... Luna", Ele a olhou nos olhos e agarrou os ombros dela. "Eu chamei você para sair porque eu gosto da sua companhia e porque eu quero passar algum tempo com você sozinho..." Merlin, onde estavam todas as palavras elegantes que ele costumava inventar para fazer uma garota se apaixonar? Ele soava como algum Lufa-lufa tentando conseguir um encontro com sua paixão de infância.

"Ah... então, tudo bem. Eu vou sair com você. Num encontro." Então ela se virou e andou corredor abaixo. Ele teve que lutar com seu auto-controle para não gritar e pular. Haviam alguns limites que ele não iria cruzar.

**Epílogo**

Eu aceito. Não era difícil de dizer. Ele havia dito incontáveis vezes pela vida. Só não quando você está se casando com a mulher que você ama, uma voz maliciosa que parecia suspeitosamente com Draco disse na sua cabeça. Não era porque ele estava ficando louco que ele estava ouvindo vozes. Draco o havia atormentado durante toda semana. Era o troco por quando Blaise fez o mesmo antes que Draco casasse com Gina. Ele tinha estado um caco. Blaise não podia deixar de sorrir à memória mesmo que ele temesse que ele também tivesse estado um caco a semana inteira.

Ele ainda estava um caco, suas mãos estavam tremendo, por amor de Merlin! Draco tinha dado o nó em sua gravata para ele e o guiava para que ele pudesse ir aos lugares certos na hora certa e o cutucava quando ele estava paralisado com medo. Como quando o Sr. Lovegood aparecera para dizer oi e Blaise sentira sua boca ficar seca. Ele deu a Draco um olhar grato quando ele apareceu com os anéis e recebeu um sorriso malicioso de volta. O bastardo sorria maliciosamente para ele no casamento do seu melhor amigo! Esse era Draco Malfoy numa casca de noz.

Ele ouviu a voz de Luna ao seu lado e foi trazido de volta a realidade com um baque.

"Eu, Luna Lorelei Lovegood, aceito você, Blaise Xerxes Zabini, para ser meu marido, para honrá-lo e respeitá-lo deste dia em diante, para melhor ou pior, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, para amar e para estimar; deste dia em diante até que a morte nos separe." Ele clareou a garganta e rezou para que segurasse e a voz não soasse muito aguda.

"Eu, Blaise Xerxes Zabini, aceito você, Luna Lorelei Lovegood, para ser minha esposa, para honrá-la e respeitá-la deste dia em diante, para melhor ou pior, na riqueza, na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, para amar e estimar; deste dia em diante até que a morte nos separe." Ele havia ganhado. Ela era dele para sempre.

N/A2: Então? Como foi? É um par que eu consegui transmitir ou não? Só foi uma pequena tentativa, então me digam o que vocês acharam!

N/T2: Eu tenho que admitir que não fiquei muito feliz com essa tradução dos votos, ela foi praticamente literal, porque eu não sei mesmo como é a ordem nem as palavras certas aqui no Brasil e não consegui achar em lugar nenhum. Então, quem tiver, souber como que é ao certo mesmo, por favor me diga que eu mudo, ok?Beijos e muito obrigada por lerem.


End file.
